


Mugalari

by liege (hachiOichi)



Series: Mugalariak [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachiOichi/pseuds/liege





	Mugalari

1st April 1937

It’s one of those rare sunny days of spring, the awaited break from the constant rain making the streets of Bilbao burst with activity. The tram arrives at the Arenal, an open esplanade lined with trees that serves as a peaceful walkway. The wide, calm river borders the alameda, and a modernist bandstand decorated with fancy stained glass can be seen in the far end. Arriaga theater stands proudly next to the stop, a rather luxurious building adjacent to the first row of houses of the old town, with its narrow, twisting alleys. There’s lively racket coming from the marketplace few yards away. 

The tram gets crowded. Workers, women on errands, a few students - Erwin examines them all, trying to learn more about their character. He’s been for only two weeks in this foreign country, sent as a last minute replacement for a colleague who had returned to Britain due to family issues, and he’s thirsty for knowledge, eager to understand the essence of the place, to absorb till he’ imbued and able to deliver a reliable work as correspondent. It’s his first big assignment and he’s willing to make it worth, to use it in order to become noticeable and work on his terms.

They ride down the Gran Via, long and flanked with stoic, regal stone buildings. They’re in the capital of the Basque Country, and people are well dressed here, something he hadn’t expected, judging the place as an underdeveloped area in his privileged, schooled ignorance. British Empire citizens always had a thing for indulging in the lack of progress of the rest. They leave the huge college grounds behind, entering a small harbor inside the city where the river gets wider, and soon after, Erwin hops off the tram. A couple of minutes later he reaches the familiar cream colored house, a home cooking restaurant on the ground floor.


End file.
